Many types of wire and cable are sold in coreless packages. The term "package" is a term of art which refers to the coil of wire itself. One common form of package is known as a figure 8 package. This type of package includes a plurality of windings with each winding crossing itself to form a figure 8. The cross-overs of successive windings are angularly displaced and progress around the circumference of the package. The cross-overs do not progress a full 360.degree. around the coil so that a radial opening is formed extending to the axial opening of the package. The configuration of the package permits the wire to be paid out without kinking or twisting. The twistless pay out is due to the manner in which the wire is wound. The twist in each half of the Figure 8 winding is offset by the opposite twist of the winding in the other half. Thus, there would be no substantial twisting of the wire as it is paid out.
The machine for producing a figure 8 package includes a spindle which is rotated to wind the wire onto a mandrel or spool, and a guide which is reciprocated back-and-forth parallel to the axis of the spindle to lay the wire on the spool in a series of figure-8s. The stroke of the traverse is slightly out of phase with the rotation of the spool so that the cross-overs progress around the mandrel.
To form the radial opening, the motion of the traverse is alternately advanced and retarded with respect to the spindle for a predetermined number of rotations of the spindle. The number of rotations is selected so that the cross-overs never advance a full 360.degree. around the spindle. Thus, a radial hole will be formed at the point where no cross-overs are made.
In prior art winding machines, various scalar quantities had to be set by the operator. The scalar quantities would vary depending on the size of wire to be wound, the density of the package, and the desired dimensions of the package. The scalar quantity set by the user are interrelated so that changes in one scalar quantities might cause changes in another scalar quantity. This interrelationship makes it nearly impossible to predict with any accuracy what changes might be caused by changes in any one scalar quantity. The operator is forced to rely on trial and error to find the optimum scalar quantities for any given size wire. Thus, it can take a relatively long period of time to properly set up the winding machine.
Another problem with prior art winding machines is that the radial hole formed is frequently curved or disposed at an angle from a radial. Also, the radial hole is not uniform in size. These factors make unwinding more difficult and may even cause kinking of the wire.
Another problem with prior art winding machines is that it is not possible to stop the winding process to inspect the wire and then restart the winding process at the point where it was stopped. In most prior art winding machines, the portion of the wire already wound would have to be unwound from the coil and the process started all over from the beginning.